Senpai Dakara
by zfrine
Summary: Sungguh, feromonmu terlalu kuat, Senpai. Spoiler for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA 1. SagaRitsu


**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi punya yang bikin Junjou Romantica (oke, saya ngaku, saya lupa nama beliau *plak*)**

**Spoiler for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OVA 1; fluff, shounen ai (ya iyalah -_-), silly Ritsu**

Rasanya bodoh sekali.

Iya, kadang aku sadar betapa bodohnya perasaan itu. Betapa bodohnya diriku yang sudah merasakannya. Betapa bodohnya jatuh cinta pada _dia._

Karena kami kan _laki-laki_.

Perasaan seperti ini tidak seharusnya aku rasakan. Sungguh, kadang aku merasa sangat bodoh.

Tapi…setiap kali melihatnya; bagaimana jemarinya yang panjang itu membalik-balik halaman buku, bagaimana bola mata coklatnya yang tajam itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca tiap kalimat, bagaimana bibirnya berkomat-kamit merapal informasi penting, bagaimana rambut hitamnya bergoyang tertiup angin yang menyusup masuk dari jendela perpustakaan, dan bagaimana garis alis sempurnanya mengernyit tiap menemui kata yang tidak biasa; membuatmu lupa tentang betapa bodohnya aku karena sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Pada seniorku.

Pada _Masamune Saga_.

Aku begitu menyukainya hingga dadaku terasa sesak tiap kali memikirkannya. Hingga jantungnya seperti mau copot saat berpapasan dengannya. Hingga lidahku terasa membeku…

Feromonnya begitu kuat. Meracuniku. Membunuhku. Merampas _oksigenku._

Aku tidak bisa berpaling lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari sang pengunjung rutin perpustakaan tersebut. Mau tak mau membuatku menyandang gelar itu juga; _pengunjung rutin perpustakaan._

Tapi niat kami jelas berbeda.

Dia ingin membaca, belajar, menambah pengetahuan.

Sementara aku? Aku ingin _melihatnya._

Ingin melihatnya dan terus melihatnya.

Andai aku bisa mendekat… Andai aku bisa duduk di sampingnya… Andai aku bisa membaca buku berdua dengannya…

…

Hari ini seperti biasanya, aku pergi ke perpustakaan setelah pelajaran usai. Berharap dapat _melihatnya._

Kalau dibilang menyedihkan pun, aku akan diam saja, tidak akan membantah. Karena memang yang seperti ini adalah menyedihkan. Hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan…

Senpai tidak ada.

Padahal ini bukan hari Rabu, di mana dia ada klub basket.

Padahal ini juga bukan hari Jum'at, di mana dia ada jadwal piket kelas.

Sekarang hari Kamis pukul 3 sore. Biasanya senpai sudah duduk dengan setumpuk buku di kursi dekat jendela saat aku datang ke sini. Sudut favoritnya.

Saat satu buku sudah ia tamatkan dengan kecepatan baca yang luar biasa, senpai akan melihat ke luar jendela dan menghela nafas panjang. Biasanya ia akan bertopang dagu selama kurang lebih 2 menit dan menerawang jauh. Kurasa ia mengistirahatkan matanya.

Kemudian dia akan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya dan pulang saat petugas perpustakaan menegurnya untuk mengatakan bahwa perpustakaan akan ditutup. Saat itu aku juga akan pulang. Saat itu aku mengakhiri satu hari bertema _bersama senpai di perpustakaan dalam radius 10 meter_.

Tapi hari ini senpai tidak ada.

Apa dia sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah?

Dengan tidak begitu bersemangat aku menarik salah satu buku dari rak.

Buku yang waktu itu tidak terjangkau olehku. Buku yang diambilkan senpai _untukku._

_Queen's Circus._

Saat meraba hard covernya, aku bisa merasakan _senpai_. Merasakan sidik jari senpai yang sempat memegang buku itu dan memberikannya padaku. Mengingat lagi bagaimana rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertamaku waktu itu.

Aku tersenyum. Kemudian melangkahkan kakiku untuk duduk di kursi yang _selalu _diduduki oleh senpai. Di dekat jendela.

Perasaanku hangat.

Memang konyol sekali kedengarannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan _senpai._

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, yang kuhirup adalah aroma _senpai_. Menutup mata sejenak, yang kulihat adalah _senpai_.

Semuanya tentang senpai.

_Sungguh, feromonmu terlalu kuat, Senpai._

Membuka-buka lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang sudah berulang kali kubaca itu, pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh senpai. Duduk di singgasana yang biasa ia duduki benar-benar memberikan pengaruh yang begitu kuat. Fokusku hanya pada senpai. Auranya begitu kuat. Seperti dia ada _di sini._

"Bisa geser sedikit?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Suara yang terlampau familiar sekaligus asing di telingaku. Itu karena _ia_ jarang bicara.

Karena itu adalah _senpai._

"Se-Senpai?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihatku tidak bergeming.

"O-oh, maaf."

Aku menggeser kursiku dan senpai juga menggeser kursinya. Sekarang matahari sore yang keemasan jatuh mengenai kami berdua. Hangat.

Senpai mulai membaca bukunya. Sesuatu tentang sastra.

Aku _pura-pura _membaca bukuku. Hanya untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Bagaimana tidak, jarak antara aku dan senpai yang biasanya adalah 10 meter sekarang menyusut drastis menjadi 30 cm. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku begitu gugup dan takut kalau-kalau senpai dapat mendengar degup jantungku yang memaksa keluar dari tulang rusukku.

"Hei-"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Mukaku memerah seketika karena entah bagaimana bisa wajah senpai sedekat itu denganku. Aku tidak berani bernafas, sementara hangat nafas senpai menerpa wajahku yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tanpa bercermin pun aku tahu hal itu. Panas sekali rasanya.

"H-hai?"

A-apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Apakah aku berimajinasi? Apakah aku terlalu menyukainya hingga jadi gila? Apakah-

Apakah benar saat ini senpai sedang _tersenyum_?

Kejadian langka itu langsung terekam dalam otakku. Akan kusimpan seumur hidup. Pasti.

"Bukumu terbalik." Nada bicaranya datar. Tapi menggema di telingaku. Lebih indah dari suara apa pun yang pernah ku dengar.

Apa katanya tadi?

"Eh?" Aku melihat bukuku dan mengerutkan kening. Tulisan macam apa ini?

Kemudian aku mencoba memutarnya dan voila! Aku berhasil memecahkan kode rahasia!

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang memelototi buku selama 10 menit tanpa tahu kalau apa yang ia baca _terbalik_?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku malu.

Merasa akulah orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke perpustakaan." Senpai mengatakannya sambil membalik halaman bukunya dan meneruskan membacanya.

Yah, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang kejadian buku terbalik barusan.

"Ah, ti-tidak juga…" bisikku lirih. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisik-bisik begitu.

_Apakah senpai menyadari kehadiranku?_

"Itu- buku yang ingin kau ambil waktu itu, kan? Memangnya belum selesai kau baca?"

Aku menoleh lagi. Kali ini jarak kami sudah kembali normal, lagipula senpai juga tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

_Senpai masih ingat kejadian itu?_

"I-iie… Ha-hanya saja bukunya bagus…"

"Oh."

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya berlalu dalam diam.

Berbeda dengan senpai yang terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh pada bacaannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca satu kalimat pun secara utuh. Karena yang kulihat hanya _senpai._

"Maaf, perpustakaan sudah mau tutup." Senior yang kebagian tugas menjadi penjaga perpustakaan menegur kami dengan ramah. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, kulihat hanya kami berdua sajalah pengunjung yang tersisa.

Perasaanku menghangat.

_Aku duduk berdua saja dengan Saga-senpai di perpustakaan seluas ini…_

"Hn, baiklah. Sudah waktunya pulang."

Senpai beranjak dari kursinya dan melihat ke luar jendela sebentar. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan semburat oranye yang indah sudah menggantung di ufuk barat.

"A-aku juga akan pulang."

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan senpai dua langkah di depanku. Hatiku berdebar-debar memikirkan ide tentang pulang bersama dengan senpai. Hanya kami berdua…

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan di _student council._ Sampai ketemu besok, _Oda._"

Senpai melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Akhirnya ide tentang pulang berdua saja dengan senpai pun tidak terwujud. Memang dari awal aku sudah tahu hal itu tidak mungkin, sih. Tapi-

Oda?

Itu kan nama yang kutulis di buku yang waktu itu kupinjam setelah dipinjam senpai?

_Oda Ritsu_.

Senpai- tahu namaku dari buku itu?

Apakah-…apakah senpai mengenaliku?

Tentang aku yang jadi sering ke perpustakaan, apakah senpai menyadari hal itu juga?

Lalu-…kalau iya, apakah senpai…memperhatikan aku?

Apakah-…apakah senpai…juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukai senpai?

Terlalu banyak _apakah _dan_ apakah _yang berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Tapi aku bahagia. Aku terlampau bahagia.

_Apakah benar senpai memperhatikan aku juga?_

**OWARI**


End file.
